A Little Too Late
by Persephoneve
Summary: Haruhi is emotionally an idiot. Mori doesn't know how to express how he feels. How does Tamaki accidentally bring them together? R&R please!
1. The Fall

Disclaimer- Have Mori and Haruhi discovered their deep and profound love for one another? No? Ok then I most definatly do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters.

A/N- These are newly revised by lovinjerryt, she is officially my hero!

* * *

Haruhi's eyelids fluttered open. He head hurt a lot. She was laying on one of the club's overstuffed couches. She tried to sit up, but a hand stopped her and she experienced a wave of dizziness. Without resisting, she laid back down and closed her eyes. Slowly opening her eyes again, she expected to see a very apologetic Tamaki loyally sitting next to her, but it was the silent host peering down with worry and guilt surfacing on his usually emotionless face.

_"Why do you look guilty?"_ Haruhi thought at Mori, _"I can't think of one way this could be your fault."_

"Are you okay, Haru-chan?" Honey quietly said from above her, breaking her from her thoughts.

"I'm fine, Senpai," she said quietly to Honey. She studied the room. Kyouya was rummaging through one of his company's first aid kits, Mori and Honey were right at her side, but the other three were standing at least ten feet away. Tamaki had tears running down his face and the twins looked scared and a little sad, but none of them showed any sign of moving forward. Haruhi thought that was weird, since normally they wouldn't keep their hands off of her.

"I very much doubt that," Kyouya said as he walked up to her with a painkiller and a small glass of water. She propped herself on her elbows to take it.

"What exactly happened?" Haruhi asked suspiciously. She knew what she remembered, but something else must have happened after she passed out.

~10 Minutes Earlier~

Haruhi walked in the host club room feeling a little smug. Not only had she gotten everything she needed done at the library, but she was going to be early for Host Club. Her good mood was smashed as she walked into the Music Room and saw the twins. They either weren't expecting to see her so early, or were showing her that it didn't matter if she tried to resist, because the outfit in question was still in Kaoru's arms.

The night before, the twins decided that they wanted to see Haruhi in the maid outfit their employees wore at home. They knew she wouldn't want to wear it, but honestly, when had that stopped them in the past? So they brought one of the outfits from home and waited for Haruhi to get to the club. They were going to hide it in the dressing room, so they wouldn't have to drag her quite as far, but it really didn't make that much of a difference. Hikaru stealthily walked up to Haruhi, as though he didn't have anything planned, and tried to grab her as Kaoru approached her with the dress. She turned to leave, but it was too late. Unfortunately, Tamaki was watching this whole scene and decided to intercede.

"What are you doing to your sister?!" Tamaki cried, seeing the only female host struggle uselessly against the brothers.

"We want Haruhi to look like a maid today," they said in unison.

~~Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre~~

Haruhi is dressed as a French maid, with fishnet stockings a very low cut top and an equally short skirt. She is holding a feather duster and is standing next to the twins.

"Make love to us!" The twins demand.

"Please don't make me," a much more pathetic version of Haruhi answers.

"You're our maid now you have to do as we say..."

~~End of Mind Theatre~~

"Unhand her you debaucherous fiends!" yelled a disillusioned Tamaki. "Daddy will save you, Haruhi!"

"Please don't," Haruhi answered, but she knew no one was listening.

"You don't think she'd be cute?" Kaoru said innocently.

Haruhi wasn't listening to the conversation anymore and didn't hear to his answer. This was the point in the conversation where she could slip away without anyone noticing, but today was not shaping out to be a good day.

She had gotten maybe ten feet away from them when Tamaki noticed she was no longer there. Usually it took him much longer than that. She scanned the room, looking for help, but Honey and Mori must have still been at the Kendo Club and Kyouya was not going to help her. She braced herself for the oncoming impact. Tamaki charged at her with his arms wide open.

It didn't matter how many times he did this, Haruhi was not going to get used to her senpai depriving her of oxygen as he "conveyed his fatherly affection for her;" she wasn't even sure what he was talking about as she clutched her tighter and tighter and said, "Daddy would never let those dirty twins do that to his daughter."

Her vision was beginning to dull and she struggled to breathe. Usually Mori would step in and save her from the King's attacks when it got to this point, but she was on her own.

"Tamaki-senpai, stop," she said as the room began to dim, but he was not listening. The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was the door opening.

"Takashi, do you think we can have chocolate cake today?" Honey asked as they walked down the hall on their way to host club

"Yeah," Mori said as he open the door to the 3rd Music Room.

"And do you-" Honey was continuing his line of questioning, but he stopped dead when he saw Tamaki squeezing the life out of Haruhi.

"You're hurting her!" Honey yelled. Mori was running over, but he knew he was a little too late this time. Tamaki let go, as if to show that Haruhi was fine. He did not expect for her fall backwards, crashing head first into the floor. Mori tried to catch her, but he was a moment too late. He brushed her hair out of her face and gingerly picked her up, as though she could fall apart at any moment. Tamaki tried to apologize, but Mori just shot him a look.

"Do NOT come near her," he said, using up his usual word quota for the day. He laid her on the couch and pulled up a chair. With his head in his hands, he waited for her to wake up.

Honey was talking in a voice that scarily quiet and calm to Tamaki and the twins, "You've lost all privileges to Haru-chan."

"Why do we have to?" The twins asked angrily.

"He wouldn't have done this if you didn't wind him up, and you didn't help her."

"Well I'm her fath-" Tamaki began, but one look from Honey shut him up. Honey went to stand beside his cousin. Kaoru was explaining to the oncoming guests what had happened, and the other hosts tried to stand next to Haruhi. As Honey glared at them, they slowly backed up. He stopped when they got about ten feet away from Haruhi.

~Now~

Haruhi's head still hurt; she reached a hand up and cringed as she felt a bump.

_"Did that idiot drop me?"_ Haruhi thought angrily, glaring at Tamaki.

"Daddy is so sorry!" Tamaki yelled. The loud noise made Haruhi cringe. Mori and Honey shot him a look that sent him, colorless, to the floor. Once again Haruhi tried to sit up, and this time no one tried to stop her.

"I'm fine...really." Haruhi said flatly. To the immense surprise of everyone, Mori leaned over and wrapped his arms around her a moment after she answered. Haruhi didn't know how to respond as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"I shouldn't have let this happen," he said so quietly, Haruhi was not completely sure she heard him correctly. At least now she knew why he looked so guilt-ridden. He blamed himself for not being there. It was the first time he didn't save her when the twins—or more often Tamaki—played too rough and she got hurt.

"It was not your fault," Haruhi said quietly. He didn't let go, yet and Haruhi noticed how different his embrace was to the other hosts' (with the exception of Kyouya of course, he doesn't hug). All the other hosts who had hugged her were a little possessive, even Honey-senpai's, and they tended to be a little on the violent side. Mori was by far the most gentle, even if he was the largest and probably the strongest. Haruhi was much more comfortable than she'd ever admit wrapped in the arms of the host she knew the least about.

* * *

A/N- This is my first fanfic so feedback would be GREATLY appreciated! Thank you =D


	2. Cake!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club or its characters...that hurt a little to say.

To the immense surprise of everyone, Mori leaned over and wrapped his arms around her a moment after she answered. Haruhi didn't know how to respond as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"I shouldn't have let this happen," he said so quietly, Haruhi was not completely sure she heard him correctly. At least now she knew why he looked so guilt ridden. He blamed himself for not being there. It was the first time he didn't save her when the twins, or more often Tamaki, played too rough and she got hurt.

"It was not your fault," Haruhi said quietly. He didn't let go yet and Haruhi noticed how different his embrace was to the other hosts (with the exception of Kyouya of course, he doesn't hug). All the other hosts who had hugged her were a little possessive, even Honey Sempai's, and they tended to be a little on the violent side. Mori was by far the most gentle, even if he was the largest and probably the strongest. Haruhi was much more comfortable than she'd ever admit wrapped in the arms of the host she knew the least about.

~~Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre's Version of This~~

A barely conscious and very confused Haruhi sits on the couch. She looks up to find her one and only love, Tamaki, but he is right now being restrained by a pint-sized Honey-shaped demon.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry!" Tamaki shouts.

"Oh Tamaki, I know you are, and I love you far too much to be angry at you for this!" the imaginary version of Haruhi answers.

At that moment a shadow fall over her. A much larger version of Mori grabs a smaller version of Haruhi.

"Sempai, what are you doing?!" The tiny Haruhi frantically asks. Mori does not answer. He just squeezes her tighter and tighter until it looks like shes about to lose consciousness.

~~End of Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre~~~

"You're hugging her too tightly, she can't breathe!" Tamaki yelled, the irony clearly lost on him. Mori let go quickly, and looked at her too make sure she was okay. She felt strangely cold and vulnerable without his arms wrapped around her, but she smiled up at him.

"You weren't hurting me, Sempai." She said quietly and turned to glare at Tamaki.

"Milord, did you hear anything wrong with what you just said?" Kouru said. "Anything at all?" Tamaki just shook his head, ignoring the look Haruhi was giving him.

"I was saving the life of my recently injured daughter, what could be wrong about that?"

"Well, you were the one who hurt her in the first place," Hikoru added in. He was not too happy about anyone else touching Haruhi, but he couldn't say anything about that. He could pester Tamaki though, and that was always a good way to lift his spirits.

"Which not only makes you abusive..." Kouru continued with a smile as the color drained from Tamaki's face

"...It makes you a hypocrite as well." Hikoru finished smoothly.

"No!" a very flustered Tamaki yelled.

"Hypocrite, hypocrite!" the twins sang around Tamaki as he desperately tried to deny it.

~Ten Feet Away~

"Haru-chan since the club isn't opening today, do you want to come get cake with us?" Honey asked. She was going to go home and try to forget this awful day, but it is really hard to say no to Honey sometimes.

"Sure, but can we leave now?" Haruhi wanted to get out while the twins were still pestering Tamaki, so they would still be distracted.

"Yeah!" Honey said excitedly as Mori grabbed their things. They waved at Kyouya and walked out the door before Tamaki or the twins even realized Haruhi got up.

Although Haruhi's head still hurt, being around Honey and Mori was much more peaceful than any of the other club members. It was a short drive to the bakery, and their was little conversation. It was not an awkward silence. They got out of the limo and walked into a less upscale bakery then Haruhi expected. She was pretty glad about this, she didn't want to eat a piece of cake that cost more than her apartment, even if it was Honey's treat. They all had just ordered, when Haruhi's cell phone began to go off. She looked down and rolled her eyes. It was Tamaki.

"Hello?" She said with out any enjoyment in her voice.

"Haruhi! Where are you, Daddy will rescue you!

"I left with Honey and Mori-"

"Wait...why would Honey and Mori kidnap you?"

"I'm hanging up the phone now, Sempai."

"Wait, Har-"

"Bye." Haruhi hung up the phone. Her upperclassmen had already found a seat and were waiting for her. She sat down next to Honey and began to eat her strawberry cheesecake.

"What did Tama-chan want?" Honey asked.

"He was just being...Tamaki." Haruhi said with a shrug. She was used to his little tantrums, and his illusion's of grandeur, and his over-excitement. He really was like a toddler, a prince, and a puppy all in one. This started a conversation about the most ridiculous things they've heard Tamaki say. In the beginning is was just her and Honey talking, but Mori was adding more and more to the conversation. this was surprising to Haruhi in itself, but he even smiled at Haruhi at one point. This was definitely a weird day.

Soon enough it was time to go though. They drove Haruhi home first. Mori got out to walk her to her door, Honey probably would have too, but he fell asleep during the short car ride. He followed her silently and as she turned to say goodbye and thank them both, but he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I'm really glad you weren't hurt today," he said with a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow, Haruhi." She was in shock, she just stared at him as he walked back down to the limo with her jaw hanging open.

_"He must have been sleepy. He just kissed me, it was on the cheek, but he just KISSED me and he smiled...AND he spoke in full sentences. He must have been really, really sleepy." _Haruhi thought frantically. With shaking hands she opened the door to her home.

A/N- Please r&r. This is still my first fanfic and I wrote most of this chapter this morning, so be nice.


	3. Confusion

**Disclaimer!!!!**- Thing that I don't own that would make my life better (in alphabetical order); an island, a jackelope,, Ouran High School Host Club, and a soul!!!!! (all suitable presents)

_"I can't believe he kissed me,_" Haruhi thought for the billionth time. Somehow that fact that it was only on the cheek didn't make it any less weird. They called him the robot for a reason, he never showed any form of emotion, and for him to do something so affectionate was weird. There was only one explanation, he had to have been sleepy. This fact did not make Haruhi feel any less awkward around him.

During host Club, she turned down Honey's invitation to eat with them, she didn't speak directly to him at any point, she wouldn't even look in his general direction. She tried to convince herself she wasn't acting strangely, but everyone seemed to notice she was on edge. Still, it didn't matter how many times the twins or Tamaki pestered her, she would not give her reason away. What was she supposed to say?"Oh it's nothing, Mori kissed me on the cheek yesterday, and now I feel really nervous around him." Not only would that make Tamaki and Hikoru freak out, it would make her sound like a crazy person. So as soon as Kyouya dismissed them, she was practically sprinted out the door.

"Haruhi," she heard the familiar deep rumble behind her. Not knowing what to do, she pretended not to hear.

"Haruhi!" he said louder, but she just sped up. She didn't know why she was being so strange, but right now she wasn't exactly thinking rationally. A moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder.

_"Damn his long legs!"_ she thought spitefully.

"What's wrong?" he asked spinning her to look at him. She avoided his eyes as she didn't answer. He continued, "Are you angry with me?"

"No," she said in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" It didn't look like she had much of a choice, so finally looked him in the eye.

"Mori Sempai, do you remember taking me home yesterday?" He gave her a strange look and then nodded uncertainly. "Okay, do you remember walking me to my door?" Now he just look confused. He started at her for a moment and shook his head. She knew it was stupid, it was just a kiss on the cheek, but for reasons she did not understand, his not remembering suddenly made her pretty sad.

"Why?" he said.

"It's not important," she said with a small smile. She tried to turn to leave, but his hands were still on her shoulders and he was not going to let go until he had an explanation.

"Did I do something?" he asked, she looked down at his feet.

"Sempai, I told you it doesn't matter." Her face was beginning to turn red. They stood like this for a moment.

"Haruhi," he said as he leaned down and stopped with his mouth next to her ear. Her heart practically stopped.

"Did I kiss you?" he asked quietly. He face only flushed more as she stammered,

"W-well, you, you didn-" She couldn't tell him exactly what happened as his mouth covered hers. This kiss was more gentle than she would have expected, much like his embrace from yesterday. One of his hands moved up to cup her face, his thumb caressing her face as his other hand moved down to the small of her back. Her heart beat faster and faster until she thought it might stop, then all at once she realized why she had been acting so awkward. She liked him...a lot. With this realization she snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She could taste the cake he had been eating with Honey just a few minutes previously. No moment had ever seemed so perfect in her life. Until he pulled away.

"Haruhi," said with a small smile.

"What?!" she said with a little pout, her voice was a little huskier than usual.

"HARUHI!" he said louder.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"HARUHI, YOU NEED TO GET UP!" Ranka shouted from the other room. She shot up in bed with a little gasp.

_"What the hell was that?!"_ she thought frantically. She never dreamed about any of the hosts. Her face was bright red as she hurried to get ready for school.

"Having a pleasant dream?" Ranka said as Haruhi stumbled out of her room looking uncharacteristically frazzeld.

"No, why would you think something like like that?" Haruhi said too quickly with an uncomfortable laugh

"Well you never sleep in," Ranka said slowly with a growing smile, "What did you dream about,"

"I-I don't remember,"

"Haruhi, what did you dream about," he said

"Nothing, now leave me alone," Haruhi said as she began to make herself breakfast.

"TELL ME!!!" Ranka pleaded, "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"I'm going to school!" she finished defensively as she quickly grabbed her bag and some food for lunch.

She had trouble paying attention all day, her mind kept wandering back to her dream.

_"It's only because we hung out yesterday." _Haruhi was thinking as Hikoru and Kouru noticed something was off about their best friend. She was not paying attention to them and that was clearly a problem for them.

"Is there something on your mind Haruhi?" Kouru said quietly, with a hand on her arm. The contact brought her back to reality.

"Oh, no I just didn't sleep well." she said, but lying was never one of her talents. The more they pestered her, the more she denied it, but they knew something was going on. Something was going on that was unsettling enough to Haruhi that she wasn't paying attention in class, and that was unheard of. After school they decided to spy on her until they figured out what was wrong with their cross-dressing companion.

Right now she was in the library with a book open in front of her, but it was clear she was not reading., Her eyebrows were furrowed and she was scowling. The twin hovered behind a nearby bookcase watching her before going to the Host Club.

"Maybe she's thinking about quitting Host Club," Hikoru said suddenly worried.

"She can't she's in debt, maybe she's mad about yesterday."

"But that kind of thing happens all the time!"

"Exactly," Kouru said in a hushed tone. He didn't want his brother to get upset, but he really didn't want Haruhi to be mad at them, but apologizing would be such a commoner thing to do. Together they plotted a way to say sorry without actually doing so.

If they were watching Haruhi during this conversation they would have figured out what was going on. She saw Honey walk into the library and her heart skipped a beat, that would mean that Mori was close behind. She looked terrified for a moment then pretended she needed something in her bag, as she hid behind the table.

"There you are Haru-chan!" She heard Honey yell, she looked up, but for some reason he seemed to be by himself. With confusion she sat up and waited for him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A/N- Damn you writer's block! I had some issues writing this chapter, but the next one I think will be better. Please r&R! It really makes me happyand happy authors update!


	4. Just Another Day at the Host Club

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

Huruhi ducked as she saw Honey walked into the library. If Honey was here, Mori would not be far behind. She was not quick enough though because a moment later she heard Honey say, "There you are, Haru-chan!" She sat up slowly, but it seemed that Honey was by himself. She waited for him to get to her table, she couldn't think of m,ore than a handful of times that she had seen Honey, by himself.

"Hello Honey-Sempai!" she said as he approached, the relief clearly showing on her face. "Where's Mori?"

"Haru-chan I need to to talk to you" Honey said, ignoring her question. He had a serious expression that looked out of place on his youthful face.

"Okay."

"Takashi kissed you last night." Haruhi eyes went wide. For a moment she thought of her dream, but then recalled Mori's strange goodbye for the night before.

"It was only on the cheek."

"Haru-chan, That's not the point. Takishi just doesn't go around kissing girls so if you don't have feelings for him I need to know." Honey said this all very quietly and with an intensity she had only seen when he was fighting. He waited for her answer, and waited and waited. He watched her face looked more and more confused as she argued with herself.

_"I don't have feelings for Mori!" _she thought first with confidence, but then a small voice in her head said,

"_Then what about that dream?"_

_"Never mind, that dream was nothing! I just spent more time with him yesterday then I usually do." _This part of her brain was sounding less certain.

"_But i__f it was nothing, I wouldn't have spent most of the day thinking about it, trying to convince myself it was nothing."_

_"I DON'T LIKE MORI LIKE THAT!"_

Honey realized around this point his mistake in asking Haruhi about anything to do with her emotions, but he was so sure she was just going to flat out say, "I don't have feelings for him." Her obvious confusion was obviously the only answer he was going to get today.

"Haru-chan?" she didn't answer, she still seemed to wrapped in her own thoughts, he lightly tapped her on the arm. She broke out of her daze instantly.

"Sempai-

"You know, not that I think about it, I guess its not that important." Honey interrupted lamely "I need to get back to Kendo Club, I'll see later Haru-chan!" He was gone before she could respond. She knew that his sudden departure was weird, but at this point in time, she was more worried about the question he raised. Just because he was no longer demanding an answer didn't mean that she was no longer thinking about.

_"Why didn't I just say that I didn't have feelings for him, Honey probably has the wrong idea now" _But that pesky little voice in her head added, "_Does he?"_ For the next twenty minutes Haruhi sat motionless staring straight ahead as she tried to make sense of her thoughts. Finally she looked at the time and realized she was late for Host Club, quickly and not so gracefully she grabbed her things and rushed to the third music room.

"You're late again, I'm going to have to add that to your debt." Kyouya said as she rushed in. She was a whole ten minutes late.

"I'm-"

"We'll pay for it," Kouru said interrupting her putting an arm around her shoulder

"Besides we're just glad she decided to come at all today, after yesterday." Hikoru finished as he came up to her other side

"Thank-

"Is it true Haruhi?! Were you considering not coming anymore?! You wouldn't do that to your father would you?!" Tamaki said rushing towards her. She ducked behind the twins, not wanting another brutal assault Tamaki called a hug.

"We're sorry boss, but we can't let you touch Haruhi today," Haruhi looked at them in surprise.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Haruhi is in chains at the Hitchitan Manor. She is in rags that are covering very little of her body.

"Please daddy, come save me!" she cries as the twins walk in the room with whips.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~End of Inner Mind Theatre~o~o~o~o~o~o~oo~o~o~o~**

"Daddy will save you from these lecherous slavers, Haruhi!" She rolled her eyes.

"Tamaki, they are just making sure we don't have a repeat of yesterday." she said slowly as though speaking to a small child.

"It wasn't that big of a deal" Tamaki said to himself

"You tried to kill Haruhi," the twins said together.

"No I didn't, that was an accident and Haruhi would never stay mad at me for something I didn't mean to do." He was trying to push past the twins put was not successful against the two of them. "Right Haruhi?" She was no longer behond the twins, she walked over to one of the many couches to wait for her first guest.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o****~A Few Minutes Later~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Haruhi, we heard you were injured yesterday, are you okay?" one of Haruhi's clients said. The other two leaned in to hear her answer.

"Well, I was pretty sad I didn't get to sit with you yesterday, but the injury itself wasn't a big deal." Haruhi flashed one of her "natural" smiles and the girls got a fit of giggles. Still Haruhi's attention was not on her easily amused clients. Her eyes kept wandering back to the oldest host. He seemed to be avoiding her gaze. Eventually her clients noticed that she kept zoning out, but Haruhi assured them it was just a little headache. At that she excused herself to get some asprin, and walked to their kitchen.

She splashed some cold water on her face, and stood with her arms on each side of the sink, he head down.

"Haruhi?" She closed her eyes.

_"Why did it have to be him?"_ she thought as she turned to look at Mori.

"Are you okay?" He said with his usually stoney voice full of concern.

"No, I am not and you are making my day so difficult."

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice turning passive again. This small detail just made her want to run. Before thinking she walked past him briskly and out the door into the school hallway.

"_Please don't follow me, please don't follow me," _she thought over and over, but sure enough a moment later she heard him.

"Haruhi?" Mori said from behind Haruhi, she regretted not sprinting the moment she left the music room.

"Please go back inside Sempai," Hauhi responded without turning around. She continued to walk, her pace never even slowed down. Still, he caught up to her faster than she expected. He laid his hand on her shoulder forcing her to stop.

"Sempai please go back, I just need a minute." her voice was shaking as she quietly begged the senior.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wondering if she was so emotional just because he kissed her cheek.

"Sempai, just stop it."

"Stop?"

"Stop always being there! Stop comforting me, stop protecting me, I just need you out of my head for for at least a couple minutes." she knew she gave away more information than she wanted to, but she didn't know how all of those fangirls did it, she only had someone in her head for one day and it was driving her crazy. He face began to turn more and more red and all she wanted to do was go home, but he was making that impossible

His hand still clasped her shoulder tightly, but it was the way he was staring at her that made her incapable of moving. His eyes locked on to hers in a moment of understanding, slowing he moved his hand from her shoulder to her face, his thumb tracing the outline of her jaw. Her heart was hammering in her chest in such a way she was sure he could hear her. He leaned down slowly and kissed her lightly on the lips. He expected her to pull away, but she actually stood on tiptoe a little to get even closer to him. He deepened the kissed, biting he bottom lip, but she immediately broke the kiss when she heard the door to the music room open. She was brought back to her senses with wide scared eyes. Turning on her heel she ran full speed away from him. This time, Mori did not follow her.

"Where's Haruhi going?" Tamaki said as he walked up to Mori. There was no response.

* * *

A/N- 3 Things

1) Don't get mad at me! Haruhi is emotionally dense, so she not going to suddenly announce her love to the world. If and when she falls in love she would neither understand it, nor be particularly happy about it.

2) I didn't even proof read this one, so if it's extra choppy, it's just because I want to get to the happier chapters

3) And as always... please r&r! Responses make me happy!


	5. Oh No, Anything But Angst!

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

Haruhi rushed home faster than she would have thought possible. Her mind only urged her to continue onwards, faster and faster. A long as she had a goal she wouldn't have to think. Too soon she arrived at her apartment so she began to clean just about everything in sight with with a rabid frenzy that would have scared Martha Stewart. After more than an hour she decided it was finally late enough to begin dinner. Ranka came home soon after.

"Your starting dinner early." he remarked as he walked through the door.

"I was home early," she answered flatly, most of her attention was focussed on chopping the vegetables in front of her.

"You didn't go to Host Club today?" Ranka asked confused. There was a small pause.

"I left." She continued to chop rapidly.

"Did that idiot Tamaki do something?" Haruhi finally stopped and turned around as Ranka's voice started to sound angry.

"No Tamaki didn't do anything...I was...kissed." she finished awkwardly as she stared at her fathers feet. Ranka didn't say anything for a moment.

"TAMAKI KISSED YOU! I WILL KILL HIM! HOW DARE HE PUT HIS HANDS ON MY DAUGHTER!

"Dad, it wasn't-"

"WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS..."

"Dad, Tamaki didn't-"

"...TRYING TO CORRUPT MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER? WHERE IS HE? I WILL KILL HIM!"

"It wasn't Tamaki," Haruhi told her father, when he stopped yelling to take a breathe.

"Oh thank god! Well then, who was it? One of the twins?" Haruhi shook he head. "Ok was it that nice Kyouya boy?" Again Haruhi shook her head.

"Um no, it was Mori."

"The tall quiet one?" Ranka sounded surprised. She nodded slowly and Ranka slowly started to smile.

"Oh he was such a nice boy, and handsome too! I know he's quiet, but then-"

"Dad, I ran way."

"What?"

"That's why I was home so early, when he kissed me, I ran away from him." Finally she was forced to actually think about what she did. Up until this point she only knew the confusion she was feeling, but saying it out loud made her realize how cruel she had been. Mori was hardly emotional, so for him to kiss her and have her run away must have been devastating. She turned to cut the vegetables again, but now that she finally began to think about it, she couldn't stop, and her focus was broken.

"So I take it you don't have the same feelings for him?"

"Dad I-" her voice sounded sad, "I need to finish dinner."

He left her alone after that, knowing she would not say more even if he pressured her. The rest of the night was not great for Haruhi. She had trouble concentrating on anything so she tried to go to bed early, but no matter what she did, she couldn't sleep. She just keep playing and replaying the scene in her head again and again, trying to justify her actions.

_"Why did I kiss him back?"_ she thought more confused than ever. If she just ran from him that would be one thing, that would be a sort of rejection, but she kissed him back and told him that she couldn't get him out of her head. Eventually she fell into a troubled dreamless sleep.

She woke up early, before the sun was even up. Her mind was still hazy as she stepped into the shower. As the warm water hit her and cleared her head, she remembered the past couple days. Groaning she rested her head on the wall to her shower.

"_Why am I letting this all affect me like this?_" she thought. She had never had a boyfriend, never had been kissed by a boy (until yesterday), she never even had a crush before, so Haruhi had no idea what was happening to her. Needless the say, she was dreading going to school and especially to Host Club.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~2 Hours Later~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Where did you go yesterday?" Hikoru asked as Haruhi sat down for school.

"Home."

"But why? Host Club had just started." Kouru asked from her other side.

"I just...couldn't be there yesterday, I'm sorry." Haruhi said uncomfortably. Of course they didn't know anything happened and being the narcissists they were, the assumed she was mad at them, even after they protected her from Tamaki yesterday. Silently they communicated to each other ways to make her less angry. All the while Haruhi was just dreading Host Club. The day went by too quickly. The twins were pretty depressed. They continued to try to talk to Haruhi, but she was just not giving them any attention. So, shortly after class, they practically attacked her.

"Haruhi, we're sorry, okay!" They said together, their voices sounded distressed. Haruhi knew that it was a big deal for them to sincerely apologize for anything, but she had no idea what they were sorry about.

"For what?"

"For dressing you up when you don't want to," Kouru started the list they made at lunch containing all the reasons Haruhi could be mad at them.

"And making you play our games when you don't want to," Hikoru continued.

"And for visiting you when you don't want us to,"

"And making you go places with us when you would rather stay home,"

"And playing tricks on you,"

"And for egging on Tamaki when he's being stupid,"

"And for-"

"It's fine, all of it, I'm not mad at you two." Haruhi said, interrupting Kouru. They looked skeptical.

"Then why haven't you been talking to us?" They said in unison.

"I didn't mean to not be talking to you, I've just...had a lot on my mind." she said awkwardly.

"Like what?"

"I don't want to talk about it." she said firmly. The hugged her forcefully.

"You can tell us anything, Haruhi," Kouru said

"But you are so cute when your uncomfortable," Hikoru added. They hugged her hard, and she just wanted to not be there, she struggled to get out of the group hug. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted.

"_Oh no!"_ she thought as she felt Mori lifting her in the air. She looked at him through her eyelashes. His face seemed even more indifferent than ever as he set her down and turned to walk away. Forgetting the twins, she followed him, though the rational part of her brain begged her not too.

"Mori-Sempai!"she called after him. He turned at her, the surprise clearly written on his face. Taking a moment to gather himself he motioned to an empty classroom. Huruhi walked in uncertainly and her senior followed behind her, shutting the door when were both inside. Haruhi leaned again one of the classroom's many desks and closed her eyes. It was just much easier if she didn't have to look at him when she said this.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Sempai." she slowly opened her eyes. His face face was as indifferent as ever as he shrugged. For some reason this made Haruhi pretty mad.

"Fine, if you don't care, I'll see you at Host Club," she said shortly. She got up and tried to leave, as she passed him he turned and put his arms on either side of her, forming a cage with his arms.

"What exactly do you want from me," he said quietly. His voice was very carefully controlled, but but she could still hear the hurt in it.

"I- I don't know." she said, breaking the eye contact. She couldn't bear to look at him when he was so...wounded and it was her fault. Without a word he dropped his arms and turned to face away from her.

"Clearly," he said and walked out of the room. Haruhi still stood he back against the wall and she replayed this and the kiss from yesterday. Was she ever going to stop hurting this boy? It took her a few minutes to regain her composure then she walked out of the classroom and made her way to the third music room. She was not looking forward to the Host Club today, but she knew that she was already in trouble with Kyouya for leaving yesterday.

At least she wasn't late today. She showed up right on time, but Kyouya still took her aside.

"What happened yesterday?" he said with more ice than usual in hios voice.

"Frankly, that's none of your business. I'm sorry I left early, It won't happen again. I understand your going to add it to my debt." she said, not intimidated by Kyouya when she was already in such a weird, angry, sad mood. She walked over to one of the tables and sat down, waiting for her first costumers. She would probably pay for being rude to Kyouya later, but right now, she just needed to get this done.

~o~o~o~o~o~Ten Minutes Later~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Haruhi, where did you go yesterday? We were so worried." one of her guests asked innocently.

"I'm so sorry I left, I guess my headache was worse than I thought, but I enjoy your company too much to let that happen again," Haruhi lied flawlessly. Generally, Haruhi was not a good liar, but since the fangirls knew nothing about the real Haruhi, it felt like everything was a lie, so adding another on top was just easier. She did everything in her power to ignore the couch where Honey and Mori sat, but every now and then her gaze would wander over and she felt a pang of hatred for the girls that were sitting with him.

"_Am I... jealous?" _she thought with confusion. She had no right to be jealous and did her best to ignore the feeling, but every time her gaze mindlessly wandered over there, she felt it again. She was doing her best to continue to entertain her guests, but it was so difficult when she was this angry. Host Club could not end soon enough, as soon as her last guest left Haruhi's face fell and she began to clean up.

"What's wrong Haru-chan?" Honey asked innocently. He probably knew exactly what was wrong with her, but she didn't answer. She shook her head and took her dishes to the kitchen to wash them. A moment later she felt the familiar shadow fall across her back, she couldn't believe it.

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked angrily. She was mad about her jealousy from before.

"Mitzukuni sent me," Mori answered, "I can leave."

Putting down the tea cup she turned around.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Hm?"

"I don't get mad at your fangirls, I don't lose focus when it comes to my school work, I definitely don't dream about the members of this club, what exactly are doing to me?" she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, "What have you done to me?"

"Haruhi," he said with a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"No, don't say anything, don't give me one of those smiles, I just want to hate you, I just want-"

A soon as one of those tears hit the ground, he was there. She buried her face in his chest and his warm arms formed a protective barrier around her. She cried silently into his shirt. Inhaling his slightly woodsy scent. She didn't even budge when she heard a teacup break from behind Mori, neither of them did, but at the door to to the kitchen stood a very confused Tamaki who, for once in his life, was truly speechless.

* * *

A/N Yeah this is an extra long chapter. I probably could have made it two chapters, but I wanted to end it on a happy note and I know it was a little angsty, but I think angst is all right in small doses. Few things to say to my readers,

1) For starters, thank you everyone who has commented on my story. I'm not joking when I say that they make me very happy. You literally make my day. So please continue to r&r!

2) I case you haven't noticed, I am an awful speller! For some reason or another the computer isn't catching all my mistakes and I don't always (okay usually) proof-read before I publish. Anyways the moral of this story...I think I need a beta. If anyone is interested they can pm me and help me edit the first couple chapters and all future ones.


End file.
